marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is an American television series, based on the famous Marvel Comics organization. It will be produced by Marvel Television and air on the ABC network, and will be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. A pilot, to be written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, has been given the green-light. It is set after the events of The Avengers and Iron Man 3.http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/BatFreak/news/?a=72529 Plot Phil Coulson puts together a small, highly trained, team of agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons; the team are also joined by civilian recruit and computer hacker, Skye. MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Agent Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons Guest Stars Episode 1 *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson *Ron Glass as Dr. Streiten *Shannon Lucio as Debbie *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Reporter #2 / Hunter Harris *Doug Simpson as a FBI agent Episode 2 *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Morgan Benoit as Perez *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui *Carlos Leal as the Archeologist *Mario Perez as Lopez The Asset *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall Other episodes *David Conrad as a to-be-confirmed character *Ruth Negga as a to-be-confirmed character Rumoured Cast *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell *Titus Welliver as Blake *Lizzy Caplan as Claire Wise **While not ruling out an appearance on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Caplan has said that she will not be a regular due to scheduling conflicts with Showtime's Masters of Sex.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/09/21/shield-lizzy-caplan-abc-series_n_1903192.html *Jesse Bradford as Benjamin Pollack Videos Trailer Interviews File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 Trivia *Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be it's own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." *Joss Whedon talked about the tone of the series: "I’m excited about the show because it’s a very hopeful show. It’s not about murder, and it’s not about crime, and it’s not people looking into their own belly buttons. It’s about people who are trying to help each other, and that’s one of the things I loved about comic books. They had costumes and the villains were cool but they stood for something, and I like doing a show that does that. We’re trying very hard to be true to Marvel's ethos and also to the structure of their universe. So it is definitely a Marvel show." Episodes Season 1 *Pilot *0-8-4 *The Asset References Category:TV Series Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.